The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECA14270’. ‘KLECA14270’ originated from a controlled-cross between the proprietary female Calibrachoa variety ‘CA-2011-0613’ (unpatented) and the male Calibrachoa variety ‘KLECA09172’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,152).
In May 2011, two Calibrachoa parental lines, the female variety ‘CA-2011-0613’ and the male Calibrachoa variety ‘KLECA09172’ were crossed via a controlled cross in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in May 2012 which had a red flower color and subsequently named ‘KLECA14270’. In May 2012, ‘KLECA14270’ was first vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLECA14270’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.